Party
by aho bishounen
Summary: Keluarga Furihata medatangi sebuah pesta dan Kouki bertemu dengan Seijuro. Kouki tidak mengetahui tujuan dari diadakannya pesta itu. Humor Garing. AkaFuri slight MidoKaga & ImaSaku. Isi sedikit melenceng dari judul. REUPLOAD.


"Kouki cepat bangun! Nanti kita terlambat pergi," ucap pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Itu sudah ucapan kesekian kalinya dan tidak ada respon seperti teriakan atau usiran seperti biasanya. Kedutan-kedutan kecil muncul di pelipisnya. Jika yang berada di dalam bukan orang kesayangannya, sudah pasti akan dia akan mendobrak pintu itu dan menyiramnya dengan seember air.

"Kouki! Ban.. are? Pintunya tidak dikunci?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Dia membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang .. bagus? Kamar itu dipenuhi dengan barang-barang dan sampah yang bercampur di lantai. Komik, bungkus makanan, CD game beserta konsolnya dan beberapa barang lainnya. Mata coklat itu menemukan seonggokan manusia yang sedang tidur memunggunginya. Tangannya menggoyangkan pelan tubuh itu agar terbangun.

"Kouki, Kouki bangun! Nanti tou-san marah,"

Lagi, tidak ada respon berupa suara dari empunya. Hanya ada gerakan yang semakin mempererat pelukan gulingnya. Wajahnya semakin berkerut melihat itu. Seketika sebuah pikiran nista muncul di otaknya.

"Ne, Kouki, bangun atau kau akan menyesal," ucapnya dengan menggoda.

Kouki yang mendengar panggilan itu langsung membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah tangan yang seperti menyangga sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian, kepalanya beradu pandang dengan orang yang serupa dengannya berada di atasnya, hampir menimpanya. Wajah Kouki berubah merah dan beringsut menjauhi dari orang di atasnya.

"Wajahmu yang seperti itu sungguh imut Kouki, atau kau mau ku makan ya?" ucapnya dengan menggoda. Badannya semakin mendekati tubuh mungil yang menjauhinya.

"Nii-san no baka!" teriak Furihata. Tangan kanannya refleks menampar orang yang dipanggil 'nii-san' itu hingga tersungkur di bawah lantai.

"Kouki," geramnya. Tangannya mengelus-eluskan cap tangan. Kepalanya membalik dihadapakan pada orang yang menamparnya. Tapi yang dilihat adalah Kouki yang hampir menangis dengan berpose seperti wanita yang hendak diperkosa.

"Kau minta ku rape ya!?"

"Kyaa!"

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!"

**PARTY**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : Akashi x Furihata, slight ImaSaku &amp; MidoKaga**

**Warn : Shonen-ai, MxM, Bom Typo, EY(Tidak)D, Humor Garing, dll**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Keheningan pagi terganti dengan keributan di sebuah rumah dengan papan nama "Furihata". Mereka semua sedang berada di ruang makan , melakukan sarapan seperti biasa.

"Apakah aku sudah pernah bilang agar tidak pernah berkelahi atau berteriak saat pagi hari?" tanya Furihata Shouchi. Kepala keluarga Furihata ini duduk di ujung meja. Mata segaris itu menatap kedua putranya di balik kacamata. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum menawan yang memiliki banyak arti. Hingga kedua orang di sebelahnya merinding mendengarnya.

"Salahkan Kouki yang susah dibangunkan," adu si sulung, Furihata Kiuko. Pemuda 20 tahun itu melanjutkan makannya. Matanya menatap sengit kepada orang yang di depannya.

"Nii-san mau memperkosaku!" seru si bungsu, Furihata Kouki. Matanya tidak kalah sengit menatap penampakan orang yang serupa dirinya. Wajahnya dalam mode ngambek sambil meggembungkan pipnya. Membuat Kiuko ingin menciumnya sekarang.

"Sumimasen, kita akan terlambat jika tidak siap-siap sekarang," ucap Furihata Ryo. Ibu Bapak rumah tangga Furihata baru keluar dari dapur. Masih menggunakan apron hitamnya sambil menggambil piring-piring kotor.

"Ck, baiklah-baiklah, 5 menit lagi" ucap Kiuko. Wajahnya menunjukkan wajah malas yang sangat berarti.

"Kau juga Kouki," ucap Shouchi, mengingatkan.

"Tapi tou-san, itu hanya penting untuk nii-san. Diakan penerusnya bukan aku," keluhnya yang dibalas ucapan 'hei' dari Kiuko.

"Lagipula aku tidak akan mengerti apa yang kalian ucapkan nanti," lanjutnya.

"Kouki, ini penting untukmu. Setidaknya untuk acara ini saja,". Shouchi sudah mengucapkan itu berkali-kali dan juga ditolak berkali-kali oleh Kouki.

"Tapi ayah..,"

"Siap-siap Kouki atau kubuang semua komik dan figure-figure mu itu," titah Shouchi. Dia menatap Kouki dengan senyum yang sama seperti awal. Kouki didatangkan kelemaan. Shouchi tau saat mereka pergi anaknya ini juga akan pergi bersama temannya, hunting figure kata Kouki.

"Ayolah Kouki temani aku ke sana. Besoknya akan kubelikan semua figure yang kau inginkan dan juga figure yang sudah langka itu untukmu," tawar Kiuko.

Kouki mempertimbangkan tawaran itu di dalam pikirannya. Jika dia tidak ikut, dia akan pergi bersama temannya dan menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli figure untuk dirinya sendiri, jangan lupa untuk meminta poster tentang komik yang baru keluar itu. Jika dia ikut, dia akan mati kebosanan karna tidak mengerti percakapan yang terjadi. Tapi, hei saatnya kakaknya ini menawarkan sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Membelikan apa yang di maunya dengan uangnya sendiri, setidaknya dia tidak harus keluar uangkan? Kouki hanya perlu menemaninya sampai akhir dan tada, besoknya dia akan berkeliling Akihabara sampai kakinya pegal.

"Ok, aku ikut. Tapi jangan lupa untuk besok nii-san," ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Yosh, kalo begitu ayo kita siap-siap,". Kiuko menarik Kouki dari bantalan kursi. Memeluk pundaknya sambil berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Tapi… kita harus mandi bersama," ucapnya dengan pelan tepat di telinga Kouki.

Kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi. Wajah kouki kembali memerah dan kedua tangannya juga refleks mendorong Kiuko ke arah tembok dengan kencang.

"Kiuko no hentai!" teriaknya.

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!"

_Party_

"Hah, kenapa harus ada pesta lagi?" ucap malas Akashi Taiga. Dia masih dalam posisi tertidur di kasur besarnya. Taiga benar-benar malas saat ini. Rencana awalnya yang ingin bermalas-malasan di rumahnya tergantikan oleh ucapan wortel berjalan tadi pagi.

"Bangun Taiga. Dan itu acara bukan pesta, acara mereka nodayo," ucap si wortel berjalan, Akashi Shintarou. Dia sedang mengkaitkan kancing yang ada di kemejanya. Pemuda go green itu menatap pasangan istri suami yang hampir terlelap itu.

"Benar tou-san, itu acaraku dan kaa-san harus hadir di dalamnya," ucap orang ketiga yang datang tiba-tiba. Akashi Seijurou, pemuda pen–kurang tinggi itu bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan kedua tangan di silangkan di depan dadanya. Setelan pakaian formal sudah tertata rapi di badannya.

Taiga menganggap tidak ada orang yang berbicara. Badannya diubah menjadi tengkurap agar tidak melihat kedua mahkluk yang ada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Dan mulai terdengar suara dengkuran yang konstan darinya.

"Bangun kaa-san atau… hasami-chan yang akan membangunkanmu,"

Badan Taiga langsung menegang mendengar nama itu. Dia bisa mengingat bagaimana dia setelah dibangunkan oleh 'Hasami-chan' Seijuro. Taiga terus menerus menempel pada Shintarou agar tidak hanya dia yang menjadi target gunting tercintanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku sudah bangun lihat? Aku mandi dulu," keluh Taiga. Terdapat garis hitam tipis di bawah mata crimsonnya. Dia menyeretkan badannya ke arah kamar mandi dan

BLAM

Membanting pintunya sebagai pelampiasan atas kekesalannya.

Shintarou membuang nafas pelan melihat semua adegan itu. Dia menatapi anak hasil pernikahannya dengan Taiga yang berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi, tempat jasnya tergantung.

"Biasakan ketuk pintu sebelum masuk Seijuro dan jangan lakukan hal itu lagi pada kaa-san mu nanodayo," ujar Shintarou, mengingatkan. Dia tidak mau menjadi perisai bagi Taiga untuk dijadikan bantalan gunting untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kaa-san tidak akan bangun jika tidak seperti itu," balas Seijuro. Tangannya mengambil jas hitam yang tersampir di kursi dan melemparkannya kepada tou-san nya. Shintarou menangkapnya dengan dan langsung menggenakannya.

"Lagipula tou-san, sejak kapan perhatian sama kaa-san?" tanya Seijuro. Wajahnya menatap penuh selidik dibalik wajahnya yang datarnya.

Blush

"U.. urusai yo! Tou-san tidak pernah suka sama kaa-san mu itu!" ucap Shintarou dengan keras. Kepalanya di malingkan ke arah lain agar tidak berhadapan dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bilang jika tou-san menyukai kaa-san. Aku hanya bertanya sejak kapan tou-san perhatian dengan kaa-san?"

Shintarou hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya mendengar itu. Salahkan otaknya yang langsung mengambil kesimpulan atas ucapan Seijuro tadi.

"Lagipula jika tou-san tidak menyukai kaa-san, aku tidak mungkin ada di sini," lanjut Seijuro.

Skakmat

Shintarou kembali lagi menegukkan ludah sesi kedua. Dia tidak melihat Seijuro yang diam-diam menyeringai senang karna melihat kelakuan tsundere tou-san nya ini. Apa yang di katakan Seijuro benar, jika dia tidak menyukainya, kenapa Seijuro bisa di sini?

"Yosha, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ucap Taiga dengan semangat. Wajahnya menunjukkan cengiran bodoh yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pakaian formal yang serupa dengan Shintarou sudah terpasang dengan rapi di tubuhnya. Badan tegapnya berjalan menuju Shintarou dan Seijuro.

"Ayo kita pergi! Aku tidak sabar untuk makan di sana," ucapnya dengan senang.

Mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar itu. Yah memang hanya Taiga yang porsi makannya lebih besar di anggota keluarga Akashi.

"Pakai dasi dengan benar, baka. Memangnya tidak pernah di ajarkan di SMP Amerika sana?" ejek Shintarou. Kedua tangannya dengan lihai membetulkan simpulan dasi Taiga yang salah. Merapikan kerah kemeja dan menepis kotoran yang sama sekali tidak ada di jas Taiga.

"Sudah,"

"Arigatou, Shintarou,"

Taiga memberikan senyuman terima kasih kepada Shintarou, yang membuat dirinya seperti Maji Tenshi. Shintarou hanya diam menahan pemandangan di depannya, membuatnya ingin menyerangnya saat itu juga. Membayangkan saja sudah menggoncahkan imannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi sekarang?" ucap Seijuro yang sebagai orang ketiga–lagi.

"Ba.. baiklah," ucap Shintarou dengan gegelapan. Merasa ketahuan dia mencuri kesempatan dengan Taiga. Taiga yang tidak tahu menahu kenapa, berbisik kepada Seijuro untuk menanyakannya.

"Tou-san menyukai kaa-san ," jawab Seijuro.

Dan Taiga hanya melongo mendengar itu.

_Party_

Keluarga Furihata sudah sampai di depan sebuah hotel mewah di daerah Tokyo. Salah satu pelayan mendatangi Shouchi saat mereka semua sudah keluar dari mobil. Shouchi memberikan kunci mobil dan membiarkan pelayan itu membawa mobil mereka. Kouki sudah meloto melihat adegan itu semakin bertambah saat melihat mobil keluarga mereka sudah pergi dari depan merek.

"Tou-san, mobil kita.. mobil kita mau dibawa ke mana!?" histeris Kouki.

"Mereka hanya memarkirknnya Kouki, tenang saja,"

"Tapi kalo dibawa kabur gimana!?"

"Tidak akan, Kouki," balas Kiuko.

"Tapi.. tapi.. ,"

"Plis Kouki lu tuh gak usah ndeso napa? Makanya sekali-kali ikut jangan kelayapan di area Akihabara doang!" potong Kiuko.

Ingin rasanya Kiuko mencubit pipi Kouki akbat kelakuannya yang memalukannya itu. Kouki yang dibilang seperti itu merasakan jiwanya pergi. Entah kenapa di panggil kakaknya seperti itu membuatnya seperti berasal dari kampung padahal dari bau kencur sampai sekarang dia tinggal di kota.

Shouchi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya yang mirip tapi sifatnya berketerbalikkan itu. Dia terus melanjutkan jalannya menuju lift dengan Ryo sampingnya.

"Ano Shou-kun, bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Ryo dengan pelan. Salah satu tangannya bergelayut di tangan kiri suaminya.

"Hmm? Biarkan saja mereka, entar juga mereka sendiri yang malu," jawabnya.

"Bukan, bukan Kiuko sama Kouki tapi 'mereka',"

"Hah? Bukankah ini menarik? Salah satu dari mereka tertarik dengannya, padahal tidak ada yang menarik darinya"

Ryo dapat merasakan aura aneh yang keluar dari Shouchi. Kekehan tawanya yang merasa mendapatkan mainan baru yang menarik. Dan juga tatapan yang diberikan oleh orang dibicarakan tadi. Ryo hanya bisa mengelakan nafasnya karna dia tahu sifat Shouchi yang seperti apa.

_Party_

"Terima kasih karna telah datang, Momoi-san," ucap Shintarou sambil menjabat tangan wanita berambut sakura itu.

"Mou Shin-chan jangan bersikap formal seperti itu padaku. Kita sudah berteman sejak lama, tapi sikap mu tetap saja seperti itu,"

Momoi memberenggut kepada Shitarou. Tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. Pakaian yang dikenakan seperti model shanghai warna gading. Potongan yang ada di bawah kanannya menunjukkan kaki miliknya yang mulus. Rambutnya digelung ke samping dengan hiasan bunga yang menurun.

"Benar Shin-chan, jangan karna ini acara formal kau harus bersikap formal seperti itu. Ya kan, Sat-chan?"

Seorang pemuda berambut raven belah tengah muncul dari belakang Momoi. Menunjukkan cenggiran senang karna bisa berjumpa dengan teman lamanya, bajunya formal dengan dasi kupu-kupu merah di lehernya.

"Kazu-chan! Ya Shin-chan, benar apa yang dikatakan Kazu-chan!" serunya kepada Shintarou.

"Jika kalian datang hanya untuk berprovokasi atas sikapku, lebih baik kalian pulang saja nodayo,"

"Yo, Takao, Momoi. Lama tak berjumpa," ucap Taiga. Tangannya melambai pada mereka berdua dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Salah satu tangan lainnya sedang memegang piring kue yang bertumpuk jadi satu.

Mereka hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat Taiga yang mengunyah sepeti tupai. Pipinya menggembung karna banyaknya kapasitas makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Kalian harus mencoba makanannya, terutama daging hamnya! Panggangannya sangat sempurna dengan saus di atasnya. Kuenya juga! ….," oceh Taiga tanpa henti.

"Shin-chan… ?".

Perkataan mereka tergantung melihat kelakuan Taiga yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang Akashi. Mereka heran kenapa Shintarou yang sangat sopan mau dengan Taiga yang berkelakuan kurang ajar seperti itu.

Shintarou memijit pangkal hidungnya melihat tingkah laku pasangannya itu. Dia sangat malu saat melihat pandangan yang diberikan oleh mantan tim dan managernya itu. Menghela nafasnya dan berhadapan dengan Taiga.

"Kau sangat pintar memilih makanan Shintarou! Ku kira kau hanya bisa berurusan di balik meja saja," akhir dari ocehannya. Wajahnya seakan-akan bahagia jika dia terus menerus seperti itu.

Shintarou merasakan hawa panas di pipinya saat melihat wajah Taiga yang seperti itu. Wajah bahagia polos yang selalu di sukainya meskipun di tolak mentah-mentah oleh mulutnya.

"Baka, kau kira hanya itu kemampuanku? Lagipula bukankah sudah ku peringatkan agar tidak makan sambil berjalan atau berbicara? Lihat pipimu banyak remah-remah kue!"

Tangan kanan Shintarou menempel di pipi kiri Taiga dan mengusap-usapkannya. Omelannya masih berlanjut saat itu. Sudah tidak ada kotoran lagi tapi tangan Shintarou masih menempel di sana. Dia menyukai ekspresi Taiga saat melakukan itu. Manis, pipinya juga kenyal seperti anak kecil membuatnya ingin mencubitnya.

"Ehm! Kita sedang berada di acara formal Shintarou-san. Jadi bersikaplah dengan sopan,"

Ucapan Momoi mengiterupsi kegiataan Shintarou yang diam-diam modus. Shintarou langsung melepaskan tangannya dan bersikap seperti biasa. Meski hatinya kalang kabut ketahuan Momoi untuk modus di celah sempit,

"Bukankah kalian harus menyapa tamu istimewa kalian?" ujar Takao. Menunjukkan keempat orang yang baru masuk ballroom mewah itu dengan bahunya.

"Ayo Taiga dan letakkan piring itu,"

"Hai, hai,"

_Party_

Kouki menatap ballroom itu dengan mata berbinar. Matanya bersinar-sinar melihat lampu-lampu gantung yang bersinar terkena cahaya. Ruangan yang didominasi warna merah dan putih, baik karpet, gorden maupun taplak-taplak meja. Dia sangat yakin bahwa karpet yang diinjaknya lebih halus dibandingkan dengan kasurnya.

Kouki juga mengagumi kemampuan kakaknya dalam bersosialisasi setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Kiuko dapat berbasa-basi dan berbicara dengan lancar tidak seperti dirinya yang kikuk. Tempat ramai sepeeti ini bukanlah kesukaannya.

"Ah, Furihata-san," ucap seseorang yang menyapa Shouchi.

"Shintarou-san, lama tidak berjumpa. Terima kasih atas undangannya,". Shouchi menjabat tangan Shintarou sebagai permulaan.

"Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada perusahaan Anda, Furihata-san," balas Shintarou, melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa dengan bantuan dari kalian Shintarou-san. Dan jangan bersikap formal seperti itu, santai sedikitlah,"

"Apa mereka keluargamu?" tanya Shintarou. Dia melihat seorang pria di sebelah Shouchi dengan kedua orang pemuda di belakang mereka yang mengekor. Yang satu bersikap biasa yang lainnya bersikap seperti… orang desa? Kepalanya bergerak ke segala arah dengan wajah yang takjub.

"Ya, perkenalkan ini Furihata Ryo istri suami ku. Ini Kiuko dan satunya lagi Kouki. Mereka berdua anak-anakku,"

Setiap orang yang diperkenalkan membungkukkan badannya sesuai urutan. Pandangan Shintarou terhenti kepada Kouki. Menatap penuh selidik di setiap inci penampilannya.

Kouki tidak menyukai jika dia dilihat seperti itu. Dia merasa orang yang dipanggil 'Shintarou' itu sedang menilai dari A sampai Z tentang penampilannya.

"Akashi Shintarou, yoroshiku. Bagaimana jika kalian juga kuperkenalkan dengan keluargaku? Ini Akashi Taiga pasanganku,". Tangannya menunjukk Taiga membungkuk hormat kepada keluarga Furihata.

"Dan ini anak kami, Akashi Seijuro,"

DEG

Jantung Furihata terhenti ketika mendengar nama itu. Dia merasa pernah mendengar nama Akashi sebelumnya. Otaknya terus mencari gambaran orang yang dimaksud. Gambaran itu mulai timbul saat orang yang dipanggil muncul dari belakang Taiga.

"Akashi Seijuro, yoroshiku. Terima kasih atas kedatangan keluarga Anda, Furihata-san,"

"Ahh, kelakuan sangat mirip dengan Shintarou-san. Dan juga penampilanmu hampir mencerminkan Taiga-san," ucap Shouichi.

Pasangan Akashi dan Furihata itu terus berujar satu sama lain, tidak memperhatikan tatapan anak-anak mereka satu sama lain.

Kouki merapat ke belakang punggung Kiuko untuk berlindung. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan seorang Akashi Seijuro? Point Guard dari Rakuzan yang dulu pernah di markingnya habis-habisan. Kouki merasa takut setiap kali ditatap olehnya. Dia merasa seperti Chihuahua yang hendak dimakan oleh seeker Singa.

Kiuko menatap Seijuro dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dia bisa melihat pancaran mata Seijuro yang tertarik dengan adiknya ini. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menyerahkan Kouki kepadanya. Siapa saja yang mau mendekati adiknya harus berhadapan dengannya dulu.

Seijuro menatap Kiuko dengan tidak senang. Bagaimana tidak, dia menghalangi pengeliatannya kepada orang yang ada di belakangnya. Point Guard Seirin yang penakut itu membuatnya tertarik untuk memilikinya.

"Kalian berdua bisa ditinggalkan, Seijuro, Kouki-san? Kami berlima ingin membicarakan sesuatu," ucap Shintarou setelah berdiskusi kepada pasangan Akashi.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Kiuko. Terdapat siratan penolakan dari dalam.

"Ya, kenapa nii-san harus ikut? Aku tidak punya teman ngobrol nanti," dukung Kouki. Kiuko menatap Kouki tatapan memuja, merasa dirinya dibawa terbang oleh malaikat Kouki.

"Lagipula nii-san akan merasa sendiri jika bersama kalian,".

Ucapan Kouki yang terakhir menusuk hati Kiuko. Dia seperti langsung dijatuhkan saat dibawa ke atas oleh Kouki. Mentang-mentang statusnya yang sesnsitif bukan berarti dia akan juga akan sendiri jika bersama dengan kedua pasangan yang sudah menikah itu.

"Kau bisa bersama Seijuro-san, Kouki," ucap Shouchi.

"Tapi tou-san…,"

"Kouki,"

Kouki benci jika tou-sannya berbicara seperti itu. Tou-sannya pasti akan menjawab semua perkatannya dan membuatnya tetap bersama dengan Seijuro.

"Baiklah tou-san,"

_Party_

Merinding, bulu roma yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya merasa merinding setiap kali dia bertatapan dengan Seijuro. Mereka masih pada tempat sama sejak awal, tidak ada perpindahan sama sekali. Kecanggung ditandai dengan tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Kouki tidak tau harus berkata apa hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi. Dia tidak nyaman dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hei,"

Ucapan Seijuro mengagetkan Kouki yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Ha.. hai?"

"Bagaimana jika kita berkeliling sambil mencicipi makanan? Daripada kita terus berdiri di sini tanpa melakukan apapun,"

"Ah, itu, terserah Akashi-san saja,"

Seijuro lantas menarik tangan Kouki. Menariknya agar lebih dekat dengannya. Kepala Kouki bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Seijuro. Hidungnya dapat mencium wangi lembut dari pucuk rambut Kouki, wangi yang dapat dihirupk sebanyak yang dia mau.

"Ma… maaf, Akashi-san," ucap Kouki dengan penyesalan. Kepalanya ditarik ke belakang menjauhi Seijuro. Wangi yang dihirupnya seketika juga hilang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kouki"."Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan Akashi? Karna ada 3 orang Akashi di ruangan ini."

"Aku harus memanggimu dengan apa?" tanya Kouki dengan bingung sekaligu takut. Matanya pelan-pelan dihadapkan kepada penerus tunggal itu.

"Seijuro,"

Kouki hanya terdiam mendengar pertama kalinya dia memanggil orang dengan nama kecilnya–kakaknya jangan dihitung–seorang seperti Akashi pula. Dia juga belum terbiasa dengan Seijuro yang memanggilnya dengan nama keclnya.

"Se.. Sei? Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" jawab Furihata dengan takut-takut. Takut mendapatkan respon penolakan darinya.

"Ya, seperti itu juga tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau mau makan apa untuk yang pertama?" tanya Seijuro. Tangannya masih setia menarik Kouki untuk mengelilingi stan-stan makanan yang ada.

"Bagaimana dengan kue itu? Itu terlihat sangat enak,". Jari telunjuk yang bebas menunjuk salah satu meja yang dipenuhi kue dan buah dengan es batu pahatan sebagai hiasan di tengahnya.

"Tidak Kouki, hal pertama yang harus dimakan adalah hal yang membuatmu untuk bernafsu makan. Kue adalah dessert, makanan penutup dan itu berada pada list terakhir," ujat Seijuro.

Ucapan Seijuro membuat pusing. Memangnya apa salahnya jika memakan kue saat di awal? Orang tuanya saja tidak pernah melarangnya. Dia tidak seperti Seijuro yang harus mengenal ini itu dan segudang peraturan yang ada hanya untuk makan saja.

"Ini cobalah,"

Seijuro menyodor sepiring _Nicoise Salad_ kepada Kouki. Kouki menusukkan-nusukkan sayuran yang ada dan mengambil selada air sebagai pilihannya. Matanya berbinar saat merasakannya. Tangannya mulai kembali menyendok satu persatu hingga semuanya masuk ke dalam lambungnya.

"Ini enak! Seladanya tidak hanya enak tapi juga renyah. Sepertinya mereka merebusnya sebentar. Belum lagi mayonnaise yang digunakannya sangat pas. Daging tunanya juga ….,".

Kouki mengomentari setiap makanan yang mereka makan. Seijuro yang mengambilnya dan Kouki akan menerimanya.

Seijuro memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Kouki. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi lain dari Kouki selain wajah ketakutannya. Rona merah tipis akan muncul jika Kouki menunjukkan ekspresi gembiranya. Membuatnya ingin melihatnya terus-menerus.

"Oishi," ucap Kouki. Tangangannya mengusap perutnya yang sudah kekenyangan. Setidaknya omelan kantokunya atas berat badannya bisa diterimanya nanti.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Seijuro.

"Ya! Apalagi kuenya. Rasa krim coklat sama vanilanya tidak ada yang pekat, pas. Belum lagi lapisan coklat di atasnya," ucapan Kouki berhenti begitu saja. Kouki baru sadar jika dia bisa berbicara dengan Seijuro seperti biasa. Mengigat itu membuatnya kembali takut.

"_Sant Marc_. Mungkin kita bisa membelinya kapan-kapan,"

"Ti… tidak usah Akashi.."

"Seii!"

Teriakan seseorang memotong dan menurunkan intensitas suara Kouki. Sebuah pelukan maut di peruntukkan oleh Seijuro oleh wanita bermbut pirang. Bibir wanita itu sudah monyong untuk mencium keponakan tersayangnya dan terhenti karna tangan Seijuro yang menutup area bawah wajahnya.

"Alex-san, know where you are,"

"C'mon Sei,kau tidak seru seperti Taiga,"

Wanita itu memberengut kepada Seijuro. Tangannya yang melingkar di bahu Seijuro dilepaskan. Alex menatap Kouki, meneliti dari atas sampai bawah. Seketika muncul imajiner berkilauan di sekelilingnya.

"Ne, ne kau siapa? Kau imut!" teriak Alex. Tanganya dengan sopan menggenggam kedua tangan Kouki. Wajahnya nyaris menempel dengan wajah Kouki.

"Fu… Furihata Kouki, desu,"

"Kouki, kau sangat manis! Aku ingin menciummu!"

Kouki mengira itu hanya lelucon luar negrinya Alex, karna tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu terhadap orang yang baru ditemuinya. Tapi saat melihat wajah wanita itu bergerak mendekatinya, dia langsung panik. Dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan perempuan sedekat ini. Bersentuhan lama saja tidak pernah, dan wanita langsung saja mau menciumnya!?

Mata Alex terpejam, seakan siap untuk mencium pemuda di depannya. Bibirnya sudah dikecup-kecupkan keluar masuk. Jangan lupakan lipstick meah menyala yang siap membekas dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

'THE POWER OF LIPSTIK TANTE-TANTE,' pikir Kouki. Kepalanya dipalingkan ke samping dengan mata terpejam.

"Kidding," ucap Alex tiba-tiba.

Mata Kouki terbuka atas ucapan Alex karna dia tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan itu. Wajahnya memandang bingung kepada Alex.

"Kau sanggat imut saat seperti itu Kouki,"

Alex melepas tangannya dari Kouki dan berhadapan dengan Seijuro.

"Nah, aku harus berbaur dengan mereka. Sampaikan salamku kepada Taiga ya!" ucap Alex sambil berjalan menuju kerumunan di orang-orang.

Mungkin ucapan itu hanyalah kamuflase Alex agar pergi dari mereka. Saat Alex sudah memegang kedua tangan Kouki, Seijuro sudah memberikan tatapan tajam kedapanya. Dan saat wajahnya sudah hampir mendekati wajah Kouki, Alex merasakan death glare yang kuat dari pemuda merah itu.

_Party_

Waktu sudah semakin siang dan hampir menunjukkan jam 1 siang. Orang-orang semakin banyak berdatangan ke ballroom itu. Mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain dan saling mengobrol tentang hal yang baru.

Hal itu juga berlaku pada kedua–calon pasangan –pemuda. Banyak yang menyapa mereka atau lebih tepatnya Seijuro. Kouki hanya berujar seperlunya karna tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa. Berucap dalam situasi ramai bukan kemampuannya.

"Apa Sei selalu ikut dalam acara seperti ini?" tanya Kouki saat tamu yang menyapa Seijuro sudah pergi.

"Ya, kata otou-san ini bisa menjadi pelajaran tambahan untukku. Berinteraksi dengan relasi bisnis harus dilakukan, meskipun membosankan,"

"Benarkah? Ini baru pertama kali aku ke sini,"

"Pertama kali? Bukankah ayahmu sering ke acara semacam ini?"

"Otou-san selalu mengajak kami berdua. Tapi aku tidak mau ikut karna ini merepotkan. Lagipula ini hanya akan penting kepada nii-san ku, bukan kepadaku."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak berminat. Tidak ada bayangan jika aku bisa seperti ini. Aku lebih suka bekerja yang berhubungan dengan tulis menulis,"

"Benar-benar tipemu sekali," bisik Seijuro.

"Apa?"

"Tidak,"

Suara dentingan gelas yang dipukul terdengar keras. Membust semua orang yang di dalamnya memperhatikan sang pelaku. Shouchi menghentikan pukulannya ketika semua orang mulai memperhatikannya.

"Ah, terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Pertama-tama kami sangat berterima kasih kepada para tamu undangan yang datang ke acara ini," ucapnya. Memperhatikan dari ujung ke ujung setiap orang yang ada di sana.

Kouki melihat ayahnya di depan, bersama dengan ibunya dan orang tua Akashi.

"Kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu atas terlaksananya acaranya ini, tujuan dari acara ini digelar. Nah, Akashi Seijuro, Furihata Kouki silahkan maju ke sini,"

Seijuro maju dengan mantap saat namanya diucapkan. Sedangkan Kouki berjalan pelan karna dia terus diperhatikan oleh orang-orang di sana. Hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menggenakkan akan terjadi padanya.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di depan, mereka di hadapkan oleh publik sambil berdampingan. Semakin banyak orang yang memperhatika mereka membuat Kouki ketakutan. Kouki merasa kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang seluruh bobot tubuhnya. Kepalanya tertunduk agar tidak melihat mereka. Kouki berharap kemampuan misdirection Kuroko berpindak kepadanya.

"Dengan ini kami menyampaikan, Akashi Seijuro dan Furihata Kouki, akan kami tunangkan…"

Ucapan Shouchi selanjutnya tidak didengar oleh Furihata. Pikirannya sibuk mengolah satu kalimat tadi yang belum selesai tadi. Memproses satu persatu kalimat yang dilontarkan. Mengambil kata terpenting, mengejanya dan mencari artinya.

Akan kami tunangkan. Tunangkan. Tunangan. Bersepakat menjadi suami istri suami.

Wajah Kouki menjadi pucat setelah mengetahui arti dari kalimat utamanya. Apakah orang tuanya sudah gila? Berdiri di dekatnya saja menguras energi banyak agar dia tidak terjatuh. Itu saja hanya dalam beberapa menit, tidak sampai setengah jam. Untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya bukannya berarti dia harus sering bersama dengan Seijuro !?

Kouki menghadapkan wajah pucatnya kepada Seijuro. Meminta penjelasan atas ucapannya. Dia berharap apa yang dilakukan mereka semua hanyanya bualan semata, tidak ada keseriusan di sana. sayangnya kalimat yang dilontarkan Seijuro sukses membuatnya terjatuh dan pingsan.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjadi calon istri yang baik, Kouki," ucap Seijuro, menyeringai senang.

_Party_

_-Fin-_

**OMAKE**

"Jadi, kita akan memulainya darimana?" tanya Shintarou kepada Shouchi, saat mereka berlima berada di ruangan terpisah dari ballroom.

"Hmm, bukankah kalian yang memintanya? Seharusnya kalian yang memulainya,"

"Memulai? Memulai apa Shintarou-san?" tanya Kiuko kepada Shintarou. Dia merasa bigung atas ucapan kedua kepala keluarga itu.

"Kau belum memberitahukannnya Shouchi?" tanya Taiga yang mendapat gelengan dari Shouchi.

"Adikmu, Kouki akan kami tunangkan sama Seijuro," jawab enteng Taiga. Dia tidak melihat eksperesi yang berubah dari Kiuko.

"Apa!? Aku tidak setuju otou-san! Apa otou-san tidak lihat, Kouki ketakutan berhadapan dengannya! " teriak Kiuko kepada Shouichi.

"Tenanglah Kiuko,"

"Tidak, sebelum otou-san membatalkannya,"

Shouchi dan Kiuko sibuk berdebat tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan. Ryo hanya memberikan wajah minta maaf kepada pasangan Akashi yang diberikan senyuman maklum oleh Taiga.

20 menit berlalu dan Shouchi akhirnya melaksakan apa yang diinginkan Kiuko. Kiuko akhirnya bisa duduk dengan tenang karna tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu adiknya. Dia menggambil secangkir teh yang telah disediakan sejak awal kedatangan mereka. Kiuko meminum cairan coklat itu, meletakkan cangkirnya setelah hanya tersisa ampas dan sedikit cairan di dalamnya.

Tak lama, matanya terasa berat, Kiuko terus mempertahankan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Tapi apa yang dirasakannya mulai mendominasinya hingga kepalanya terjatuh ke belakang sofa.

"Jadi kita sudah berbicara sampai mana?" tanya Shouchi. Dia tidak menghiraukan Kiuko yang tertidur.

"Kau licik Shouchi," ucap Shintarou.

Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Shouchi dan matanya menatap Shntarou dengan lekat.

"Memangnya kau mau membatalkannya? Bukankah ini permintaan anakmu? Jika Kiuko tidak ikut, dia hanya akan mengganggu interaksi mereka berdua. Lebih baik dia ikut dengan kita dan ku buat kesadarannya hilang untuk sementara,"

Shintarou dan Taiga menatap Shouchi dengan takut. Mereka menganggap bahwa Shouchi memiliki taraf berbahaya yang hampir sama dengan Seijuro.

"Nah, jadi ayo kita mulai pembicaraan kita,"

**OWARI**

Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga fanfic kedua ini. Dapat hidayah dari Tuhan pada saat UN b. Inggris T^T. Masih dengan konfik yang cepet selesai dan bom typo dimana-mana karena pengeditan dilakukan di hp jadi gak maksimal.

Saya pinjem seme Takao dan Kuroko untuk dipasangkan karna hanya mereka yang match sama Akashi. Tapikan Akashi pendek. Anggap saja dia menerima gen resesif pendek dari mereka berdua.

Jadi disini pasangan MidoKaga udah kenal Imayoshi tapi gak kenal keluaganya. Dan Kiuko (kakaknya Furihata) yang jadi penerus perusahaannya Furihata. Bidang apa? Gak usah ditanya.

Saya tau itu semua maksain banget. Tapi gak ada faktor lain yang nyantol di otak saya. Thanks for reading this stupid ff. Last word, RnR?


End file.
